


That made my love so high and me, so low.

by SatsukiKage



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: 七个V与维吉尔相处的片段。
Relationships: V/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	That made my love so high and me, so low.

**Author's Note:**

> 创作于19.4.6

0

某天，尼禄在房车看到V时发现他的手杖上多了个挺眼熟的东西，但他一时怎么也想不起在哪里见过。

“V，你手杖上的缎带是怎么回事？”

“这是……一个礼物。”

1

“为什么你会在这里？”

维吉尔质问面前的黑发男子。他在从魔界回来之后在拜访尼禄时意外的看到了V。一开始他以为自己看错了，但当尼禄亲自将V拉过来给他介绍的时候，他终于知道之前看到的人影不是幻觉。

“‘如果不是亲眼所见，我们就会相信谎言。’”V在维吉尔皱眉时微笑着合上手中的诗集，“放心，只是个意外，不会对你有任何影响的。”

维吉尔看起来还是有些警惕，但并没有继续追问。话说到这份上再继续追究未免有些太过较真，更何况他了解自己，如果不想说的事情，不论怎样他都不会说的。

于是他刀锋一转，在但丁把“为什么V会在这里”的问题抛给他的时候，把本想插V的刀刃插在了但丁身上。

2

V会做很多维吉尔想做却从未真正动手做的事情。

他在事务所自己用木头搭了个书架（大部分的成果是尼禄的功劳），上面摆满了各种各样的书。很多维吉尔看着十分眼熟，打开里面却并没有写着他的名字。这时他便知道，这些书不是他儿时的那些收藏，而是V凭着记忆重新收集的。书籍的重量压弯了质量欠妥的木板，维吉尔放回刚刚抽出的书，而V刚好看完一个段落。

“没有找到你想要的吗？”

维吉尔对上V询问的眼神，目光从V的身上转到支在一旁的银色手杖。

“我不会沉溺于过去。”

V轻笑了一声。

“‘谁若嘲笑纯真的信念——’”

维吉尔记得诗的下半句。

“‘他将被岁月和死亡讥讽’。”

“我只是在念诗。”

V弯着眼睛对接了下句的维吉尔说。他无畏的回视愤怒的皱起眉的维吉尔，棕褐的瞳里倒映着温暖的橙色灯光。维吉尔的怒气像撒了气的气球，空留下一个外皮。

维吉尔无声的叹了口气，从书架上拿下为数不多他没有印象的书。

“这本我拿走了。”

V没来得及回答，维吉尔就离开了。他脸上的笑意渐渐消失，手指摸过刚刚念过的语句。

“‘谁能尊重纯真的信念，他将战胜地狱和死亡。’”

3

“我以为它们消失了。”

维吉尔看着V脚边盘踞的黑豹。

“你也曾以为我消失了。”

V放下手里的书，但没有合上。维吉尔盯着封面上的“教你用料理虏获男人的胃”露出一个古怪的表情。

“只是一点业余兴趣。”V坦然的说，“你来找我不是来聊天的吧？”

“我来还书。”维吉尔将之前拿走的《傲慢与偏见》放到桌子上，抱着胳膊沉默了一会儿才继续说，“明天有时间吗？”

“你可以直接说你想要什么，达西先生。小V不会吝啬给你一个拥抱——”

格里芬话音未落就从窗口被扔了下去。

“希望它不会受伤。”

V从窗口望了一眼，表情看起来一点都不担心自己使魔的安危。他收回视线，重新看向维吉尔。维吉尔不自在的用手指敲着胳膊，眼神始终注视着地面。

“明天我会去看望尼禄。”

“你想让我和你一起去。”

这不是个问句。维吉尔沉默的点了点头。

V看起来认真的思考了一下才做出回答。

“你可以去找但丁。”

“……你根本就是想看笑话。”

“‘在苦涩悲伤中，我诅咒我的星辰，是它使我的爱恋如此崇高，而我却如此低贱。’”

V重新拿起书，翻了一页。

“明天中午见，维吉尔。”

事后维吉尔才意识到。这似乎是V第一次直呼他的名字。

4

V将手杖插进魔物的额头。银色的魔杖击穿恶魔的核心，拔出的手杖没有沾染一点血渍。维吉尔又看了看自己被染得鲜红的阎魔刀，不悦的甩了甩刀刃上的血。

差点被甩了一身血的格里芬扑扇着翅膀落在V的胳膊上。“嘿，看着点。”小蓝鸟大声叫着，又在维吉尔瞪它的时候躲到了V的身后。

V回头看了眼格里芬，手指抚琴一般抚过魔兽的羽毛。

“你看起来不是很开心。”

“尼禄很明显更喜欢你。”

“你是他的父亲。”

维吉尔挑了挑眉。

“虽然严格来说我也是。”V放开格里芬，让它自己飞到空中，“但那孩子似乎并不这么认为。”

维吉尔沉默的将阎魔刀收回刀鞘，看着V的眼神仿佛在说“你的话没有解决任何问题”。

“你可以试试料理。”V的提议让维吉尔再次皱起眉，“尼禄很喜欢我做的红酒焗牛肉。”

维吉尔再次沉默。就在V以为他要拒绝的时候，维吉尔忽然挑起一个微笑。

“或许在我尝过之后可以考虑一下。”

5

V和维吉尔都很喜欢甜食。

当然这并不奇怪，毕竟他们是同一个人。只不过他们的区别在于V会坦然承认，而维吉尔不会。

他们有固定的茶点时间——这是维吉尔品尝过V做的甜点之后他们定下来的。下午三点，他们会在V的房间，一边品尝V新学会做的小点心，一边看V的——现在变成了他们两个人的——书架上的书。

维吉尔曾经在深夜尝试过自己做料理。然后在他炸厨房的声音吵醒了事务所的每一个人之后，他再也没有进过厨房。他始终无法理解为什么V可以做到的事他不能。

V对此只是抿着红茶笑而不语。他不会告诉维吉尔在维吉尔看不见的地方他炸了多少次尼禄房车上的厨房。

6

V和维吉尔不约而同对但丁的嫌弃使他们日益团结。

而但丁就遭了秧。

他的披萨和草莓圣代被没收了，取而代之是永无止境的健康餐和蔬菜沙拉。

“等你的体重回到正常标准，你想吃什么都没人管。”

维吉尔冷淡的说，在V端上来一盘生菜的时候。

而但丁在思考怎么悄无声息的投奔大侄子。

7

V意外的很受女性欢迎。

这倒不是说但丁和维吉尔不受女性欢迎。但是毕竟，当他们三个并排走在街上。看起来总是在微笑的人总比眼神能杀人的人和看起来谁都能撩的人更加好相处。

维吉尔不喜欢这种感觉。他无法形容这种心情。和看到尼禄与姬莉叶在一起，或者但丁和他那两个女搭档在一起的感觉不同。V是他的一部分，曾是，至少。所以他便应该属于自己。

维吉尔并不认为这样的想法有什么错误。于是在他吓走第四个企图搭讪V的女性之后，他听到V开了口。

“‘被激情围绕就能拥有美好，情欲攻心则会迷失自我’。”

维吉尔不解的看着他。

“你知道我可以自己拒绝的，维吉尔。”

“我知道。我只是看不惯弱小之人。”

“或许吧。”V上前走了几步，朝维吉尔的身侧伸出手。维吉尔看着那只骨节分明的手停住了呼吸。V的手指隔着空气划过维吉尔的腰线，和他握着阎魔刀的手，最后轻轻抬起他阎魔刀上的蓝色绸缎。

“我很喜欢这个颜色。”V轻声说，“或许你可以把它送给我？”

维吉尔沉默的看着V的眼睛，黑焦糖的瞳里倒映着他的影子。

“随你吧。”

他听到自己说。

0

“不。”V又摇了摇头，在尼禄疑惑的目光里否定了自己刚刚的话。

他抬起手杖，轻轻挥了一下。蓝色的绸缎便飘荡起来，扫过他的唇角。他张张口，原本的话语融化成一个微笑。

“这是一个标记。”

**Author's Note:**

> 文中引用的诗均为威廉布雷克所作。
> 
> 1.We are led to believe a lie,When we see not through the eye.  
> 2.He who mocks the infant's faith,Shall be mock'd in age and death.He who respects the infant's faith,Triumphs over hell and death.  
> 3.I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe, that made my love so high and me so low.  
> 4.To be in a passion you good may do,But no good if a passion is in you.


End file.
